


The Lioness and the Bastard

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: A disgraced lioness is promised to a Northern bastard.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (past), Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen/Talisa Maegyr (minor), Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Cersei Lannister/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Cersei Lannister/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen (future relationship)
Comments: 245
Kudos: 253





	1. A Lioness in the North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/gifts).



> Just a silly story I wrote for fun.

Cersei's POV

The Kingsroad

The North was a dread place, cold, lifeless and savage. No doubt similar to her future husband, a Northern brute. All this was the little monster fault, he was determined to make her even more miserable. She was not happy living in Casterly Rock hidden from the world, the shame incarnated for her father and her House. she knew what people where saying about her, the name they have given her : the incestual whore, the brother's fucker. Her and Jaime have been discovered by their father and many witnesses in an unfortunate moment of heat, it was during a feast, they have been so careless, so foolish. Their father was in rage, he was physically hurting her, so Jaime attacked him. father was wounded and Jaime fleed to the Wall and she had to face the consequences all alone for the past 15 years.

Almost 15 years of loneliness, of shame, surrounded by hatefull setpa like the bitch Unella. Gods, how much she hates that woman ! Over the years, the little monster keep visiting their brother at the Wall, passing trough Winterfell each time. This is where he has been making friends with the bastard, plotting to destroy her. Granted she didn't have any future, no highborn sons's of any lords would have wanted her and an union with a lowborn was unthinkable. This is where the bastard came into the pictures, no matter who his mother was, his father was the Warden of the North, he was raised in a castle with his trueborn siblings. So the little monster kept whispering in father's ears : that she could be maried to the bastard and that their children would take the Lannister name. The name and line of the great Tywin Lannister was still going to rule Casterly Rock. She should have been a Queen, now she was going to be a broodmare for a ugly savage. 

\------------------------------

The Godswood

The bastard was not even there to welcome her. They must have think it was best to keep him in the shadows, she did noticed the satisfied smirk of the fish. She would have never been able to bear the shame of her husband's bastard raised under her roof, but then again she was marrying a bastard, didn't she ? The fish must be please, the bastard was leaving with her for the Rock, his children will never be Stark and he was marryring her, a woman who's shame was going to add to the bastard one's. 

She was moving towards the Heart Tree, her feet heavy, the little monster leading her to the scaffold. 

He was there, standing before the tree (such a barbarian custom) and when he turn toward her she had to prevent a gasp to espace her. He was handsome, even more so than Jaime !

He was tall and muscular (she could see it under the leathers and the fur) the long face of the Stark but with refined features, dark hair with lovely curls and those striking deep, dark purple eyes, almost black !

She couldn't believed it.

He was shy, she could tell. The wedding was a blurr, she couldn't concentred on anything but his face, she have seen that face before, she was sure of it. She was speaking the words, but all she could remember after was the feeling of his lips on her. She had only ever been kissed by Jaime and that was so long ago, yet she was sure that she never felt anything like that. The Godswood was cold, but she was hot, her heart was pumping so fast in her chest. He was smiling at her, that smile could have melt the Wall. 

\------------------------------

A chamber in Winterfell

Her husband was sleeping next to her. His face was relaxing she could see that it was a rare occurence. During the feast he was so tense, he didn't talk much but he never let go of her hand and when those barbarians call for the bedding ceremony he refused. Breaking the jaw of the Greyjoy boy. After that, they have retired to their chambers. He was sweet, a bit clumsy at first and he didn't seem to know where to put his hands, but his kisses where magical. Soon they where naked. To say that her husband had a glorious body would be a understatement and she knew that at least she didn't have to be ashamed of her own body. She could see how hungry her husband seem to be suddenly. She could see it in his eyes, a wolf hunger and maybe something else, something more dangerous, deeply hidden. But she was a lioness, not a prey. They where devoring each other, then he put his mouth on her cunt (something Jaime never did) and with just his tongue and his fingers he made her come. He was a natural but she needed him inside her. He was big and its been so long... He was streaching her and it felt like it was her first time. He didn't last long, whispering her name while flooding her insides with his seed. But her husband was young and vigorous and that night she came more than once on his cock. 

She was watching her sleeping husband, listenning to his soft snoring. She couldn't sleep, she was sore but the feeling was delicious. it was silly but she put a hand on her belly, wondering... When she was young she dreamed of her Prince, of their children. Silver hair and purple eyes, a dream she had to buried deep inside her heart. For so many years, she had to convince herself that it was for the best. Her prince was dead and gone and Jaime left her, seeking to regained his honor by freezing to death at the wall. Yes it was for the best, but then she was looking at her husband, thinking of thoses purple eyes and that maybe for some reasons the Gods have granted her a second chance. 

She was watching her husband, she knew that face...

She closed her eyes and soon she was drifting to sleep, dreaming of children, with silver hair and purples eyes.


	2. A Wolf on a Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's life at the Rock and a new future for House Lannister is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I had another chapter in me. But people in the comments of the first chapter have been asking for it, so why not ?
> 
> I wanted to give you at least a POV with Jon, about his life at the Rock.

Jon's POV

I am sweating, dodging the powerful blows of my opponent. Clegane is taller than me and stronger, but I am quicker ! It is our daily spar, at first Clegane was beatting me on a regular basis, but now I am stonger, not stronger than him but my arms are no longer sheaking anymore when I am blocking him and my speed is an considerable advantage. The last time the half-burned face man was successful in beating me, was a couple of moons ago. Once again I manage to desarmed him and he could only yields in a gruff.

"Are all Northmen strong fucker's like you ?" ask Clegane.

"No, I'm one of the kind !" I said with a smirk. 

Life in the Rock was strange at first, living near the Sunset Sea was so different. I was missing the Northern winds and the snow. The Wolfswood and the Godswood. I was lucky however , Tyrion made sure that a Weirwood Tree was planted in the Rock before my wedding. At least I was able to pray the Old Gods, in truth I'm not sure that they can hear me here, in the south, but I always feel close to the North when I pray.

The first moons have been difficult, the first meeting with Lord Tywin strange. He was eyeing me weirdly, I could see some kind of a recognition in his piercing green eyes. I didn't see the man much since then, I knew at least that he was please about my skills with the sword and most of all that he was satisfied by Cersei's pregnancy. We where at the Rock for just a few moons when my wife has annonced that she was with child. Now, she is round and big, close to terms. I never tought that I could have that, a child, a child with a proper name and I couldn't stop myself, always touching my wife belly, talking to my child. Ghost is never far, never leaving Cersei's side, already guarding the little pup. So yes, the mighty Tywin Lannister is probably pleased, no that he would ever tell this to his daughter. I know how much Cersei is craving for her father forgiveness and acceptance, but the man is avoiding his daughter at all coast.

I could understand him on some level. Coupling between brother and sister was one of the greatest sin. Well exept for the Targaryen but they had dragons back then. Cersei was so unconfortable talking about her story with her brother at first. I guess she was expecting repustion from me and condamnation. I knew of her life after she was found, almost a prisoner with septas acting as guardians. I should probably feel that way, but I don't. After all I have always been so close to Arya, always feeling a strange pull towards her. She is my little sister and I love her, but there always been something more. Something that I should be ashamed off... but I'm not.

I could remember the light in her grey eyes when I gave her Needle before leaving for the Rock. She jumped in my arms and I was holding her closely, maybe a little too much... Of all my siblings, Arya is the one I am missing the most !

I was leaving the training ground when a maid came and told me that Cersei just broke her water.

\------------------------------

The chamber is dark, the only light came from a few candelight casting a faint glow. Still there is enought light for me to see every details of my son's face. I am holding him while Cersei is sleeping, she had laboured for hours but she did it, our son was here. He has my eyes, purple but with a lighter shade and there is a bit of green here. The most surprising is the silver hair, I knew the stories and rumors even if my father never talk about it. The rumors about him and Ashara Dayne. Maybe that is the proof, the Dayne's are kown for their purple eyes of-course, but also for their light blond hair. Yes, maybe that is the final proof.

Not that it matter really, I doubt that father is willing to ever talk about it and my son is a Lannister before anything else. 

Loren Lannister. 

When I have asked her why she choose that name after the birth, the name of a king, a king who kneeled before Aegon, Cersei looked at me and our son strangely, with sadness almost, just for a few seconds but then she smiled. King Loren by bending the knee made sure that House Lannister could survived and thrived she said. Our Loren was the future of House Lannister she told me, the promess of a bright future.

\------------------------------

The next day.

I am standing in lord Tywin's solar for the first time, the man is writing, sealing a letter. 

"Snow" he said.

"Lord Tywin".

He look at me and I could see some kind of approval.

"When Tyrion came-up with this plan, I had my doubts, I thought my daughter ruined forever". He was now standing. "You are a father now, can you imagine what its like to feel only shame towards your children ?"

"No" was my simple answer.

"And for the sake of my House, I hope you never will"

"Still, name is what's matter, name and blood. As a Snow I'm sure you could understand that. You have no name, but your blood is important whitout your blood, you could never had fathered a Lannister"

I didn't say anything.

"The Targaryen are gone, their name is lost, but their blood is still important. After the destruction of Kings Landing, a part of the Red Keep was still standing, the Throne's Room especially".

I knew the story of course and could see where the man was going with this.

"This is where Aerys's body was found, buried under rubbles next to an intact Iron Throne. People saw this as a sign, the destruction of the city as a act from the Gods, Aerys was unworthy and Aegon's Throne was waiting for the rightful King. Robert became the logical candidat, his grandmother was a Targaryen after all, his blood was important".

"I Understand, my Lord". I said with a nod.

"Maybe you do, maybe you do not. My grandson will have to bear the shame of his father's bastardise and of his mother's action's, but remember, your son is a lion, but also a wolf and..." He didn't say anything more. "Anyway, his blood is important, we can't shield the truth from him, not forever, but my grandson need to be strong, I count on you Snow"

"I can assure you my Lord, that my son will be the great man, that I know he is." I told the man with conviction.

He was now moving toward a sword that was hooked on one of the walls. "This might help".

I knew this sword off course, the story behind it. "Brightroar". I said with awe.

"Yes, for many years that sword was my only relief. The only hope I had for my legacy, before you, before my grandson". 

I could only look at the sword, the golden pommel in form of a lion, the reflection of the blade made of Valyrian steel.

"When my brother came back from his travels with the sword all those years ago, I tought it was the sign, the sign of an unkown prosperity for House Lannister. That my son was going to wield it. But today, there is no Lannister worthy or skilled enough to wield that blade, so you will do it, in the name of House Lannister until my grandson is old enough".

"My Lord I don't know what to said." I babbled.

"Don't say anything then. Do, be worthy of your blood".

\------------------------------

I am watching my son in his cradles, Ghost is resting next to it. I couldn't help but smile, the sword is in my hand, feeling like she has always been there, like she has always belong to me. I am thinking of a brooding northern bastard who tought that all he had in life was the Wall, a life of honor and duty. I still could have those, but I have so much more now. A beautiful wife, a wonderful son, a man like Tywin Lannister is trusting me putting on my shoulders a legacy greater than me and for some reason, it felt right, I'm not a Stark or a Lannister, but maybe I am born to do this, to fulfill the legacy of a great House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. And damn, dialogues are hard !  
> I hope it wasn't too bad, I don't think that I really managed to captured Jon or Tywin "voices" that well. Especially Tywin, I think he is maybe too "soft". 
> 
> I also hope that the part with Arya wasn't too weird. Basically I wanted to show that this Jon is kind of okay with the incest, its his Targaryen side I guess. Jon is 16/17 years old in this chapter, Arya is 13/14 years old. Honestly I just didn't want any angst so I basically gloss over the all thing that way (plus, I love Jon/Arya bond so it was fun to have that here). 
> 
> And I give Jon Brightroar because I wanted him to have a Valyrian Steelsword. He can't have Longclaw so I think Brightroar make sense.
> 
> I also hope that Loren Lannister make sense...
> 
> Once again, sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


	3. The Black Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Wall a lion is reflecting on his life choices.

Jaime's POV

Before the wedding.

Honor, the word sounds hollow and empty in my head. I once believed in honor, I was once hoping that I could become a Knight, like Ser Arthur Dayne, my childhood hero. Devoting my life to duty, if I was true enough, maybe even one day put the White Cloak on my shoulders, stand alongside legends like Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan the Bold or Ser Gerold. I was dreaming of great deeds, to be the Duncan of my time. They would have call me the White Lion.

All those dreams are just ashes now. The White Lion is just a black one. I though that I could find a purpose here, but this place is nothing more than a penal colony, there is no honor to be found here, only thiefs, rapers and murderers or men trying to run away from their past like Benjen Stark.

And yet, they all look down on me, like I am the worst of them and for what ? Just because in their eyes I loved the wrong woman. I remember this day like it was yesterday, the feast celebrating the return of our uncle Gerion, who came back from the cursed place that was the ruins of the old Valyria with tresors and glory. The most important tresor was Brightroar, finally returning to our family. Cersei didn't really care about the sword or our uncle for that matter, but I was so excited ! I could already pictured myself wielding the sword, defeating foes on the battlefied side by side with Ser Arthur, Brightroar in my hand, Dawn in his. I was a little too excited which lead me to Cersei's bed, I couldn't wait to have her. To this day I can still hear her moans, I can still taste her and smells her. I'm not missing the warmth of a woman, unlike my so called "brothers" I have no interest in the whores of Mole's Town. Over the years, during his visits Tyrion did try to convince me to go with him, to "live a little" like he keep saying. But the only woman for me is Cersei, its her warmth that I miss.

I can also remember the shame, to be found by father of all people. I remember the shouting and cursing, Cersei crying, father hurting her and then the brawl. All I could see was the bruises on Cersei, so I punch my father again and again, my uncles and the servants stopping me. I remember the blood on my hands, I remember running and ending-up here. I didn't came here so I could escape my father wrath, I came here to find a purpose, because without a purpose a man is nothing. But the only purpose here is to freeze to death, to feel your soul leaving you bit by bit, until you are... nothing...

It doesn't matter, if nothing else, I will stay true to my vows, I will stay true to Cersei. So, they can look down on me all they want, a lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep. Even a black lion. 

After the wedding.

It feels like my world is once again crashing around me. I should be happy for her, but a damn bastard ? When Tyrion told me about his plan, I wanted to strangle him, it was irrational maybe, after all Tyrion was talking about the future of our House, of Cersei's happiness even, assuring me of the bastard's good character.  
But all I could feel was my heart bleeding and the cold, more than 15 years in this place and I have never feel so cold. There's nothing worst than living your life asking you "what-if ?". What if, Cersei and I where never have been discovered, what-if I had run with her to Essos, to the free cities ? In truth, I have lost Cersei years ago, of-course, but there was always a selfish satisfaction knowing that she was still "mine". Now, she belongs to another man, a northern bastard who don't deserve her. This place have never been more miserable and I have never feel more alone. I should be happy for her, the chance she now has for a normal life, for children. Picturing that eventual child is hurting more than anything else.

After the birth.

Loren Lannister. 

Tyrion told me that the bastard was a great swordsman, one of the best, he really is Ser Arthur's nephew, I guess. Yes fate is a funny thing.

3 years after the birth.

Never before I have questionned my commitment to my vows more that when the raven came. Euron Greyjoy and a army of pirates have attacked Lannisport. Cursed the Greyjoy, they should have been wip out after Belon's failed rebellion. Already back then, I was helpless, traped here, unable to defend my blood, my House. And it was happening all over again. For weeks we didn't had any news, all I could do was to imagine the worsts possibles scenarios : Cersei been taken as a salt wife by that monster Euron. My father, my brother and uncles dead. Little Loren's skull crush against a wall. Until another raven came back. To my utter relief, all this was just my own nightmares, Cersei was fine, my family was safe. The bastard took command of the Lannister's force and they have repelled Euron's pirates. They say that the bastard and Euron fought on the deck of Euron's ship and that with a swing of Brightroar, the bastard beheaded Euron. He is a hero, the people of Lannisport and Casterly Rock call him the White Wolf.

Tyrion's eyes are always brighter when he is talking about Loren. Its obvious that he loves the boy very much. Tyrion is the best uncle a child could ever hope for and from what Tyrion is saying, Loren is very fond of his uncle. The boy is growing, onboard Euron's ship they have found a still little Hrakkar in a cage. Seems like Loren and the cup are inseparable (to the great disarray of the Wolf's bastard, Tyrion is telling me in a chuckle).

They are already calling Loren the White Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very happy Jaime in this universe obviously. 
> 
> I had to give Loren a Hrakkar, I just couldn't resist.


	4. A Chill in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's memories and in the true North an ancien evil is awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made some edits to the first three chapters. Nothing essential for the plot, just correcting mistakes (the ones I can see) and making the all thing more readable, hopefully.

Jon's POV

I'm back on the ship, all around me Lannisport is burning. The ships have take us by surprise, appairing into the thin air. The mad kraken is standing before me his great axe deeply planted into the skull of the poor Lancel. At my feet many of the kraken's crew members, dead or dying, Brightroar cutting into them like a hot knife into butter.

"You think you can stop me? You are just a bastard and I'm a God !" The mad fucker is dislodging his axe from Lancel's skull. There's blood on it and he is licking it.

"Once I'm done with you, I will fuck your corpse, than I will find that pretty wife of yours. She will have a real cock for once, a God's cock and after that, I will take that fancy sword you're holding and I will plunge it straight into her cunt". The mad man is laughing but I need to stay calm only a fool would fail for his provocations. Suddenly he is pointing his axe towards me, chanting in a strange and foreign language. Right behind him, I can see a flock of crows coming from nowhere, they are attacking me. 

I'm surrounded by their caws and their black wings. The mad man's laugher are louder and louder almost covering the caws. I'm fighting against their sharp beaks and claws, trying to protect me. The laughs are closer and closer. Inside the storm of black feathers, I can see a flash of metal. The axe is falling on me, with a swing of Brightroar I manage to avoid the blade. I need to escape the crows, instinct is kicking-it, my bond with Ghost who's fighting on the port desperate to join me, or something similar comes to mind. One command towards the crows, only one and almost at once the flock is scattering. They say that my eyes were milky white at that moment. But I can still see the Kraken a few feet away from me. I can see the perplexity on his face. 

His next words are still a mystery to me. "He lie to me, assured me that you are nothing, just a Northern bastard, but you are like HIM !!!" He is screaming and charging at me.

I wake up with a start. The mad man is dead, I separated his head from his shoulders. Next to me I can sense Cersei's soothing presence. I put my arm around her wraist, holding her close, she is chasing the memory from my mind. Later she is taking me inside her. I'm pining her against the matress. Sucking at her tits. She is grapping my ass with force, taking me even deeper. She is finishing me with her mouth, drinking my seed. 

I'm in my solar and I'm not in a really good mood, touching the scars left by the crows around my eyes. Sam is giving me a letter, House Westerling is offering a match between Rollam the youngest son of Lord Gawen and my Joanna. She is only three years old for fuck sake and do they really think that my step-father would ever agreed with such a match ? I can't report this to Cersei, Gawen is a good man, an honorable man but during our last visit to the Crag, the young Jeyne has been sending me many not so subtle ints that she wanted me in her bed.

Cersei was ready to drop the Rains of Castamere on the all House. If I told her that they have offer a match for our Joanna, I'm affraid that she will burn the all place to the ground, Sept included.

"Sam, I will write to House Westerling, Joanna is way to young for any talk about her future. Keep this between ourself".

"Of-course, my Lord". He answers.

The fact that the man is terrified by my wife is playing in my favour. He would never risk her ire by giving her such dark words. Sam has been our Maester for the past six years. Shortly after our wedding, Lord Tywin decided that me and Cersei we needed to tour the Seven Kingdoms. reconnecting House Lannister with the major Houses out there, rebuilding Cersei's reputation. The Reach, just south of the Westerlands have been our first destination. Can't say that the Tyrell were welcoming, well the young Margaery was welcoming, a little too much for Cersei's taste. Those nights at Highgarden she was making love to me with more possessivity and aggresivity then ever before in our mariage. Probably didn't help Cersei's reputation with how loud she was but I could hardly complain. Strangely, the Queen of Thorns seems to almost approuved. After a few nights, she wasn't throwing barely veiled insultes at my wife's face anymore.

We found Sam while visiting his family, the Tarly. The way his cunt of a father was looking at him, I knew that look all to well. The trout has spend my chilhood looking at me like that. Lord Tarly wanted to send his son to the Wall, to the Night's Watch, the same way no doubt, Lady Stark would have chased me from Winterfell one day or another. Tyrion saved me from that fate, maybe I could do the same for Sam. I could see that he was bright, with a open and curious mind. He would have been wasted at the Wall. 

So despite the clear content of the man for me and my wife, I was offering to support Sam's studies at the Citadel. Has a Maester, Sam could not inherit Hornhill and he could serve House Lannister.

After only one year Sam had already forged three chains. One year after that and with the blessing of Lord Tywin he was becoming the Maester of Casterly Rock. Since then I never had to regret that choice. He was the one helping Cersei during Joanna's birth. A difficult one. Whitout Sam I could have lost my wife and my child. For that Sam has my eternal gratitude.

"Why did you keep that axe, my Lord ?" Sam is looking at the weapon hanging on one of the walls of the solar.

"Maybe its a trophy, Sam, maybe I'm vain that way". I was smiling.

"I don't think you are, my Lord. We know that Euron used magic, the Citadel has refute the many testimonies, refusing to believe that magic can return to Westeros, despited the Dragons of the Targaryen girl in Essos. We know the truth and we know what you did that day..." Sam seem to be hesitant.

"Well, if you want to know the all truth, I do feel a connection of some kind with the axe. She is infused with what I can only call magic. I have no proof Sam, its just a feeling". A strange feeling still bugging me to this day but I decide to keep that thought to myself.

"Like with your Wolf, my Lord ?" He ask.

"Not exactely, but close, maybe." I replie.

""Why do you think he attaked, my Lord ? It all seems so pointless". Sam seems worried.

"He was mad Sam, death and destruction are a finality for men like him". I try to reassure him and perhaps myself.

"I hope you are right, my Lord".

\------------------------------

The Great Other

The guards of my prison are on the move. They are awakening one by one, sensing that I have start plotting. My apprentice Euron have failed me. despite my gifts, despite the axe, he was unable to kill the Prince. I have to admit, I didn't expect that the Prince could ever be capable of overpowering my own magic. Worst, Euron failed to capture the boy. Loren would have been a perfect vessel. His birth has invigorate me, but Bloodraven's body is weaker and weaker. I need to find a new vessel. My magic is still strong, flowing from roots to roots, protecting the cave, stopping my guards. They can not approach me, my magic also keep the last few Children under my influence.

Despite all this, my time is running out. My guards, the White Walkers, have start killing every living beings this side of the Wall. Its an effective way, preventing me to possess another soul. Not that there's a warg powerfull enough for my needs here. The true North is my prison for far too long. My original target, the boy Brandon is not vulnerable enough for me to influence him and Loren is out of my reach.

I need to find another way.

Humans can't be trust with their own freedom. They need me to guide them, they always had need for this, they crave to be controled. Whatever the structures : laws, systemes, scriptures. They have this need to be defined by stories. 

And I have the better story !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to give Euron's attack on the Westerlands some plot significance. Maybe even trapped at the Wall, Jaime is going to be capable of helping his family (wink, wink). 
> 
> I don't have a precise plan, I really write following my inspiration of the moment. I know its not a good way to do things but I'm more comfortable this way.


	5. Actions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young lion has to take responsablities for his actions. The Rock receives words about the dragons and act on it. Cersei is facing several life choices.

Loren's POV

Grandfather's solar always seems to be intimidating but today more than ever. The room is large, but today the walls seems to be closing on me.

Grandfather is looking at me with disapproval. This is bad and I know that my usual tricks won't work on grandfather.

"This morning I heard the most particular story" says grandfather, "of a boy no more older than seven years old and of a white lion, jumping off the cliffs, right into the water".

Oh yes, that is really bad.

"Grandfather, it was just a bit of fun. Aslan was with me as you said, it was perfectly safe". I know that it is pointless to lie.

Grandfather is looking at me with intensity, in a way that always make me feel like a little boy (which I'm not!!!). "You are the future Lord of Casterly Rock and your safety is paramount, but you are also a Lannister and Lannister don't act like fools". I know I'm supposed to feel shameful so I drop my eyes.

"But maybe this is not the right lesson, you need to learn that even a Lannister can't get away with anything". I don't like the sound of that.

"So for the next three weeks you will do your drudgery in the kitchen."

"Grandfather", I almost whine.

"You will scrub the pans and you will peel the vegetables, I am clear ?"

"Yes, grandfather" I say.

"Good" I am on my way to the door when I hear grandfather again.

"And Loren, no more jumping off the cliffs".

I just nod and exit the solar. Aslan is waiting for me outside. "This is all your fault", my Hrakkar is whining in return.

\-----------------------------------

Papa is already waiting for me in the courtyard. Not that I am particulary eager for our daily spar. My mood only getting worse at the sight of Olly. Once again I curse aunt Arya for bringing him from the North during one of her visit. I try to be nice with him, I swear. He is a orphan and I feel for him but I hate the way he is looking at papa. Papa is a hero, the champion of our House and of the Westerlands, the bane of the kraken. People often look at papa in awe and it makes me always proud.

Yet, no one should look at papa the way Olly do. Only me or baby Joanna.

"You survived the wrath of the mighty Tywin Lannister, I'm proud of you son." Before I can answer he is turning towards Olly. "Bring us the swords please and a shield for Loren."

"Great."

Well after loosing so many times, I'm exausted, sweaty and I blame myself for not doing better. "You are giving me way too many opening, son. Keep your shield up, or I'll ring your head like a bell." I can only lower my eyes, I hate when I dissapoint papa. "I'm sorry".

"Its okay, son. Me too I would not be in the best disposition after a face to face with your grandfather". Then he is mussing my hair.

"Papa, stop" we are laughin together.

"Are you not angry with me ?" I ask.

"You could have hurt yourself, but I fought with your mother to make sure that you can grow-up like most boys. She wanted for Sandor to be your shadow. But I wanted for you to learn that actions have consequences, especially mistakes."

"I understand" I say.

"I'm sure you do, still a few weeks in the kitchen can't hurt".

"Papa" I whine.

Olly and I are cleaning the courtyard. Aslan is with us which is great, Olly is terrified by him, its silly but amusing. Still he is approching me carefully.

"You did well in the spar milord". He says. 

I can't control myself, "fuck you Olly" on cue Aslan is growling and Olly is running away. I do feel bad, until I hear Aslan growl turn into whining. "What's up with you ?" I ask. 

I got my answer when I see mother storming in our direction a very displease look on her face. I mean its the way she looks at everybody really, but not me, father or baby Joanna. 

"Yep, this is really bad."

\------------------------------------

Cersei's POV

The day is still young, but between Loren's antics and Joanna's tooth ache, he seems endless. luckly Joanna's pain has calm down and so I thought for a few minutes that I could take some rest. That was before I saw Tyrion burst into my chamber and going straight for my Arbor Gold. 

"Care to join me, sweet sister ?" He ask, even if he already knows the answer. 

"You know that I don't drink during the day anymore." I'm not in the mood for this.

"Yes, the positive influence of your husband never cease to amaze me." There"s a annoying gleam in his eyes. 

"What do you want Tyrion ?"

"I heard that my nephew received quite a earful from his mother." If I have to suffer Tyrion's presence right now because of Loren...

"You know how he is, he reminds me so much of Jaime at that age." The thought is somewhat painful. 

"Exactly, if not for his coloring, sometimes I could swear its not Loren but Jaime who is running inside the corridor of the castle." I don't like the longingly smile on Tyrion's face.

"Tell me, that you didn't came to my chamber - unannounced - just for this ?" 

"Not at all, in fact I'm here to talk to you about the future of our House" I raise an eyebrow at that. "I just met with father..." of-course, even after all this years Tyrion still need to serve has an intermediate between father and me "... and he has plans for Joanna." No, no, no, if they think they can decided my daughter's future they had another thing coming. 

"This is absurd Tyrion, she is too young" I need to stop this one way or another. 

"Not for this match. Father is sending me to Essos, to the Targaryen". They can't be serious. 

"Daenerys is coming Cersei, not right now, but soon. All the cities of the Old Ghis have fallen years ago. She took her time to establish her power base there and we have received words, finally the free cities are now under her rule. Only Braavos is still autonomous".

The implications are clear...

"The king is a fool, his assassins have failed with a frightening regularity and queen Lynesse has been unable to produce a male heir". Yes, I knew this. The poor woman gave the king two daughters, but no sons and she is cursed by the Faith and the smallfolk alike. I admit I have thought about a match between Loren and princess Cassana in the past.

"Daenerys don't seems all that interested by Westeros but from what we know her son is another matter entierly. He is only nine years old but already bonded with one of his mother's dragon, the white one and the Dothrakis worship the ground the boy walk on". 

"You want to sell my daughter to a savage horselord ?" I can feel my blood boil.

"Rhaego Targaryen is a dragonrider, Cersei. And I can assure you, the boy's education has nothing to envy to the one Loren is receiving." I hate the look of superiority on Tyrion's face.

"Even so, the Targaryen girl has burn thousands of people , I'm sure you heard the stories. The crucifixions, the nobles she feed to her dragons, she is probably as mad as her father." Tyrion is rolling his eyes. "She is not mad Cersei, but she is ruthless yes. Do you think you can stop slavery, changing the cultural fabric of an entire continent by asking nicely ? Unite all the Khalasars by asking nicely ? She is not evil, not somekind of a satanic Majesty. She is a conqueror, the Conqueror's seed, what do you expect ? In fact, she is Aegon with tits... what a sight to behold she must be." I find the lustful look in Tyrion's eyes pathetic.

"You can go to them for all I care, but you are not putting my daughter in danger". Tyrion is taking a long sip of his wine. "You are an intelligent woman Cersei, but when it comes to your children, incredibly short sighted."

"How dare you..."

"Let me finish. Daenerys is coming, the King has no sons, a situation that many among the smallfolk views has a curse from the Gods, proving that he is in fact unworthy. From what we have heard, he is thinking of legitimizing one of his many bastards, a boy named Gendry. Possibly Creating his own Blackfyre in the process. He has not any strong allied, if the boy Gendry is really legitimized, he will loose the support of the Tyrell, its his most powerful alliance and she is fragile at best. He did try to convince Lord Stark to unite House Stark and the crown, but father was quick to make sure to prevent that". Tyrion smile knowingly.

"Daenerys last dragon, the green one, has yet to be claim by a rider. If you don't see the advantage of rapproching Joanna and that dragon when she comes of age, you are not as smart as you think you are." Of-course, still...

"We can't know for sure, we can't be sure how the beast would react." I hate how weak my voice is.

"Maybe not, but one look at your children is enough to see how strong the dragon blood is in them. I know this, you know this and father knows this too. In fact, in our House only your husband is blissfully ignorant of his origins". Tyrion says with a grin. 

"The truth would hurt him and we have no proof." Tyrion is giving me a skeptical look. 

"Well, I think you just need to see the way Jon is acting when his little sister is around. That's enough proof of his Targaryen blood, if you ask me. Or Lannister blood maybe, do you think that Lord Stark and aunt Genna may have..." Tyrion's grin is now devoring his face.

"Be careful Tyrion." I say through gritted teeth. Jon and Arya are thick as thieves, inseparable each time she is visiting the Rock. Which happens often. I can feel the familiar green-eyed monster waking-up when I think about the particular light in Jon's eyes everytimes Arya is near. This is silly, Jon is not Rhaegar, Arya is not her aunt and more importantly, I'm certainly not Elia Martell. 

"I was merely jesting, sweet sister". 

Maybe, nevertheless a plan is taking form in my mind. 

\--------------------------------------

Jon's cock is touching that very special place, deep inside me. I love riding him, I am feeling powerful, knowing that I have such control over him. Jon is a mighty warrior but in our bed sometimes I am the one winning our battles. Not always (the defeat can also be very pleasant) but sometimes. With a grunt, Jon is releasing his seed flooding my womb. 

As always after our coupling, Jon is spooning me, his strong arms around my waist. "I know you not happy about Joanna, I know I'm not". He says while he is nuzzled me gently. 

"You know, I envy you sister."

"Is that so ?" Jon seems really curious. 

"Oh, yes, she is a free spirit, living between the North and our home. Never been forced on any betrohal." Jon is laughin. "I can tell you, the North is not happy and her mother in a state of perpetual despair". I can hear some satisfaction in Jon's voice. 

"About that, I was thinking, maybe she could stay in the Rock for a longer period during her next visit. Who knows maybe I could find someone for her, one of my cousins perhaps." Not surprisingly I can feel Jon tense, a lot. "That's not a good idea." He sounds angry, a lot.

"Really ? She is such a pretty thing. Its a shame to see her wasting her youth without the touch of a man." Jon is now on top of me, pinning me to bed and I can see a dragon's fury in his eyes. I'm not scared but I can feel a familiar wetness between my legs.

"I don't know what game you are choosing to play here Cersei, but my sister is off-limit."

"Yes, for everyone exept her brother." I can see a glimpse of shame passing through his eyes. "Cersei, its not what you think" his total lack of conviction is almost amusing. 

"Jon, if I'm been honest, I can be jealous of this bond between you and your sister. But I would be one hell of an hypocritical if I was telling you that I don't understand or if I was blaming you." Jon is obviously relaxing. "Nothing never happen, you know that right ?" He ask.

"I know, but I was serious. I can see myself in your sister. I lost so many years because I loved my brother. I was teasing you about my cousins, Gods knows your sister don't deserved that. However, you can invite her in our bed. I want to give her what I couldn't have." Jon is looking at me in chock, but I can feel his hardening manhood pressing against my thigh. 

"Arya... She would never" Jon says, closing his eyes. 

"Oh my love, trust me, she would." I say while bitting my bottom lip.


	6. A Feast for a Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no plot in this. If smut involving Arya is not your thing you can skip this chapter.

Arya's POV

Not for the first time today, I ask myself, how in the name of the Old Gods, I manage to put myself in such situation, with the tongue of my brother's wife in my mouth. The worst part is that I am enjoying the situation far too much, sucking on Cersei's tongue, swallowing her spit, kissing her hard. 

My visit of the castle did start relatively normally. Loren welcoming me, Gods, he grew up so much since my last visit, its almost frightening. I know what the people in the Westerlands are saying about Loren, how much he looks like his uncle, Cersei's twin. But I can see so much of Jon in him. Its always such a joy to be here, in Jon's home, far from the unwanted attention of the North and of mother trying to find a match for me at every opportunity. Lately her eyes have been set on the Bolton. Domeric is a sweet man, although a bit too shy, still I couldn't picture a life with him, or with any man really, not if it means chaining myself to that man. Father has always been a useful shield agains mother's wishes but I know that the shield is cracking and one day I will have to comply with mother's will.

So the Rock has been a refuge and an escape for all this for years. Of-course I mostly love been here for Jon, even if at first I was wary of his wife. I was just a child when she came to our home and for me, she was the woman stealing my big brother, she was taking him away from me and I have been hating Cersei for that. Only with the birth of my nephew I started to appreciate the woman. The same woman who's fingers are curently curling deep inside me. 

I close my mouth agains one of her nipples, sucking on it, trying to muffle a scream. Now her fingers are coming in and out of me in a agonizingly slow fashion. Cersei's hand covered by my own juices

Looking at the piercing green gaze of Cersei, while she is working her magic on me, I came once more, the powerful orgasm letft me breathless.

"You have such a lovely flower, little wolf." Cersei's words are sweet, but I can see a smug smile on her face.

"I told you Jon, she was just waiting to be plucked." She said, turning her head.

In panic, trying to catch my breath I look in that direction and in the corner of the room I can see Jon, standing in the shadows. The expression on his face is unreadable, but his beautiful purple orbes are shinning, there's a fire in them, I never saw before. I don't often feel intimidated, but here now under my brother gaze and half-naked, I feel something, something new making me wet despite myself.

"Jon..." I try, how I can explain THIS ? But before I can say anything more, I'm cut by Jon.

"I'm terribly dissapointed Arya". The words are cutting deep inside me, but then, Jon is smiling. "I never thought you could be such a naughty girl"

There is like a shortcut in my brain, what in the Seven Hells is happening here ? Cersei is now standing moving towards Jon and the lost of the proximity of her body is almost painful but I can't really dwell on the feeling. I watch without believing it as she brought her hand to Jon's mouth, for a few moments he seems to hesitate, looking at me but then, I watch him while he is sucking gently on Cersei's fingers, sucking my juices, a blissfull expression on his face.

After cleaning each fingers dry, he is kissing his wife deeply and I am more wet than ever at the sight of their tongues dancing with each other. 

***

"Do you want this, little sister ?" Jon is asking, coming closer. I should stop this, it is wrong, we are not Targaryen and I know Cersei's story, I could face the same shame... But I realise that I don't care, I want this, in truth, I have wanted this for years. I try to reassure myself, telling me that me and Jon, we have been corrupted by Cersei's lustful influence. But I know deep down, that its not the case and I thought of all the nights where I have been pleasuring me, thinking of jon.

That's the image in my mind when I'm nodding to my brother before I can feel his lips on me. His taste is unique, better than anything I could have imagined, there is also a delicious after-taste, myself and Cersei I realize.

I undress Jon quickly, moaning when his tongue is invading the inside of my mouth. Jon is picking me up with ease.

"You taste so fucking good little sister." We are in the center of the room, still kissing until I can feel Cersei's hands behind me. She is sucking on my neck. "Tell me the truth now little wolf, you have been dreaming of this, of your brother's cock wasn't it ?" Cersei is asking.

No point lying, not when I'm trapped between my brother and his wife, their hand all over me. "Yes" I said, simply. 

"Me too, I have been dreaming of you like this since you have been blooming. You are such a beautiful woman little sister." Jon's voices is raspy sending shivers through my whole body.

Next thing I know, I'm on a bed, my brother's tongue deep inside my cunt. He is licking at me with ferocity, putting his sinful tongue so deep. Cersei is using her throat, taking Jon's cock almost gaging on it. "Why don't you join me little wolf ?" She said, her tongue swirling around Jon's tip, earning a low growl from my brother. 

I didn't think that a cock could be that big and heavy, I can't even warp my hand around it. "Jon has such a beautiful cock" Cersei is whispering to my ear "and trust me little wolf, she is as beautiful as she is tasty. Now take her to your mouth, slowly, you we don't want to hurt Jon, isn't it ?"

Carefuly I take jon's cock, just the tip at first, savouring how delicious he is and how intoxicating his smell is. Once I'm comfortable enough I try to take him deeper as I can, burying my nose in his public hair. "Not like this little wolf. Never break eye contact" Cersei said while working on Jon testicles, gobbling them.

I look up, locking my eyes on Jon, he is smiling at me, caressing my cheek and I can feel my heart flutter.

On my back lying next to Cersei and with Jon on top of me, I hold my breath. "There is going to be pain little wolf but only for a moment, try to focus on the others sensations." Cersei is whispering to me. What others sensation ? I want to ask but before I can say anything, she start to bite my earlobe and she is pitching my nipples.

,

Jon is moving inside me, the pain long forgotten. All I can feel is the pleasure coursing through me and the feeling of been so full, so impossibly full. 

I wanted for Jon to finish inside me, but Cersei had another idea taking his cock in her mouth again, she is going deep throat. Jon is cursing, coming inside her mouth. I expect her to spat but she is just looking at me, her hand beckons me to come closer.

She is kissing me and I open my eyes wide when I realise that she is transfering Jon's cum into my mouth. "Don't swallow little wolf, I want it back" she warns me.

She is opening her mouth and in turn I let Jon's load drop inside her mouth. After that, I clearly saw her swallowing, then she's turn towards Jon (who is looking at us with pure disbelieve) sticking out her tongue. Ther's not a trace left of Jon's cum or my own saliva.

***

Using a clean piece of cloth and a bowl of water Jon is washing the blood off my thighs. I did try to do it myself but Jon was determined to take care of me. Even after what we just did, this seems almost more intimate. "Did I hurt you ?" He ask. 

"Of-course not, stupid." Relief is written all over Jon's face. 

Sitting next to the cabinet and drinking a glass of watered wine, a completely naked Cersei is looking at us fondly "did you have fun, little wolf ?" She ask. 

I have a hard time not staring at the way her long legs are crossed, one leg slowly rubbing on the other, so I just nod. 

"Good, ready for another round ?" She ask playfully. 

"I''m a bit sore at the moment but I can still use my mouth".

"Perfect, lets see if that magic tongue runs in the family" she said, while opening her legs wide. 

"You two are going to be the death of me" said Jon, with only love in his eyes.


	7. The Lion And the Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a really fun chapter to write! I hope you will like it!

Tyrion's POV

The heat is almost unbearable, with no relief even at sea, no breeze, nothing just the heat, an heavy suffocating heat. Even the wine can't soothe my scorching throat, did I really have to start drinking water?

"Maybe you should ease on the wine my Lord, you will need all of your wits I think." Alton is a good man, a perfectly inepte and generic Lannister but he knows his place and actually respect me. How things have changed for me, once I was the ugly dwarf in charge of the latrines. I guess I'm still an ugly dwarf, but I'm the ugly dwarf who brough Jon Snow into our Household so I get to have a knight at my side.

"Do not worry Ser Alton, I'm not in my cup yet and the wine only sharpen my mind anyway". The ship is now entering the harbor of Volantis. If the size of the city was not enough, the sight of the three dragons flying above her are sufficiant to fall in admiration and awe. They are circurling a massive red Temple, the center of the Targaryen's power.

"Now, Ser Alton, try to remember, we are not going to meet a simple ruler. Daenerys Targaryen is not only a Dragonrider but she is also a religious icon. That woman and her son, they have reshaped this continent, as much as the Conquerors reshaped Westeros during the Conquest. Forget everything you think you know about lords and kings from our country. We are entering uncharted water. Am I clear?"

"Of-couse, my Lord." The simplicity of the man is useful at least.

"Good, now its time to meet a dragon!"

Getting off the boat, we are welcomed by an emissary of the Queen. A woman of noble stock, named Talisa. She is pretty, extremely pretty even, but its the unsullied and the red priests accompanying her that chatch my eyes.

"Welcome to Volantis my lord, the Queen hope that your journey was not too hard. As long as you are in the city, you are under her grace's protection and her protection his paramount" Talisa is eyeing the Lannister soldiers at my side. 

I sigh "Alton, tell the men to stay on the boat for the moment, I guess it will be just you and me" Talisa is smiling.

"My men have been at sea for a long time, they will need better accomodations than the boat"

"A residence have been prepared for your men, once they are disarmed we will lead them there" she said

"Not in the Temple?" I ask

"We can't have foreign soldiers under the same roof than the queen and the prince. I'm sure you understand" her smile is harder

"I though that the queen was a god's champion, she has thousands of men and the protection of a god. What risk an handful of Lannister's soldiers can be?" I forgot my own advise. I probably should just shup-up

"Tell me my lord, don't your king falls under the protection of no less than Seven Gods and still needs a personal Kingsguards ?"

Ah, the girl have wits, good to know. "Well my lady, if my journey here is successful. He won't be my king for much longer."

As we travel through the city, I can see how she has been rebuild around the worship of the Targaryen. The Three headed dragon's banner is everywhere, of-course, but I also can see many statues of a young and beautiful woman. On each statues, falling collars are carved at her feet. Little girls are playing with silver haired dolls and boys with wood carved dragons. Impossible to ignore the gatherings, the red piests singing the praises of the Queen. They are calling her Azor Ahai.

The most surprising perhaps is to see Dothrakis moving freely and peacefully inside the city, among the Volontenes. 

Reading in my mind, Talisa tells me about the way the queen has pacified the Dothrakis, uniting all the various Khalasars into a singe one. More than one hundred thousand warriors led by the Mother of Dragons and her son, the Stallion who mounts the World.

I was expecting the city to smell as bad as King's Landing before the Great Burning, but as we move closer and closer to the Temple, I realize that the city actually... smells rather nice, probably a result of the infrastructures established by the Targaryen.

***

The Targaryen's throne room is unlike anything I ever see. The whole vast room on top of the Temple is entirely open, only closed by giants curtains made of a light fabric. Beyond the curtains there is a broad terrace. I can easely imagine what it is for.

Speaking of it, soon we are surrounded by the sound of clapping wings, its louder and louder, Talisa's face lighting up.

I have seens many impossible things in the past, mostly during Euron's attack on my home, things that have made me put in perspectives my believes about grumpinks and snarks. But nothing beats the sight of a dragon up-close, let alone three dragons.

The black one is the first to land even behind the flying curtains he is so massive that I can see him in great details. Its hard not to shake, yet everyone arouynd me is perfectly calm and composed. Of-course, for them its a daily occurence to have the dragons so near. Once on the ground the black dragon is straching is dark wings... I wonder if its mean dark words for the future.

The queen is dismounting the beast with ease, its hard to see her properly behind the curtains but she is walking with the confidence of a queen. Approaching the green dragon who just land after her, she is patting him gently. The purr that is escaping the dragon is surprising, you don't expect such mighty and dreadful creature to make such a sound. I know its the dragon without a rider and I wonder if he is more lonely than his brothers... At least, he doesn't lack affections from his mother.

The white dragon join his brothers shortly after, trying to bite them playfully. Like his mother, the prince is getting off his dragon easely. Not necessarily surprising for a boy raised among Dothrakis and sharing their blood.

The queen is now inside the throne's room, her son at her side. Stunning is not an appropriate word to describe the woman. I had the chance to share the company of whores from Lys, but obviously their Valyrian blood was muddled, they may have been beautiful, but they are plain compared to that woman. She is wearing a blue dress, hidding nothing of her curves. I've heard about some Essosies dresses leaving the breasts bare and can't help myself wondering (hoping) if the queen has one in her dressing room.

The prince despite his young age is tall and strongly built, sharing with his mother the characteristics silver hair of the Valyrians. His skin is a lot darker however, but his facials features are all Targaryen, there isn'it much Dothraki on his face. Actually, the boy bear a strong resemblance with his uncle and namesake, Prince Rhaegar. I only saw the man once or twice and I was very young, but its there, no doubt!

A group of servants are bringing towels and water for the Targaryen. All I get is a curious glance from the queen while she is washing her hands. Talisa is at her side, helping her put her dress and hair in order. A young dark skinned girl is with them, helping the prince.

"Missandei, ask the girls to prepare a bath for the prince" the queen said. The girl is just nodding and heading towards Dothrakis women on the other side of the room.

The face of the boy is funny "Muna, I don't need a bath!"

The queen is giving her son a sharp look, one that is making the boy gulp "yer hash achrakh ven bas ven jin dorvi." I don't understand the queen's words but they seems efficient enough.

The boy and his Dothrakis guards are passing next to me, he has a sour face. I can't help but let a discret chuckle escape me, the whole interaction so similar to the ones I have been the witness between Cersei and Loren over the years.

The queen is now walking towards her throne, the dark skinned girl looking at her queen a pround look on her face and then at me. "You are standing in a presence of Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt..." 

"I think we can skip the presentation, Missy" the queen said with a kind smile.

"Am I not worthy of hearing all of your titles?" I ask.

"Apologies my lord, but I hear the list many times every days. Its a bit tenuous at the end of the day. Now if you really need to hear the whole thing...".

"No, no, its quite alright your grace, I understand." Talisa is bringing the queen a cup of wine, my mouth watering at the sight. Still, I can't help but notice Talisa's hand lingering on the queen's arm after.

A young Dothraki girl is giving me my own cup of wine and I'm madly grateful for it. Alton is behind me, drinking his wine, I roll my eyes when I see that his eyes are glued on the dark skinned girl, Missandei. Not that I blame him.

"I know why you are here, my Lord. tell me why should I unite our Houses?" 

"You have an impressive force your grace there is no denying that, much more impressive than the Conquerors themself. But what you have behind you is a foreign God, with men saw in my country as barbaric. You need this alliance." I try to convey as much as confidence as I can, saying those words.

"R'hllor is not a foreign God, he is the one true God" said a man in red robes. The queen is sending the man a hard look. "As you can see my Lord, religion can be a sore subject." She said

I can only laugh at that. "You think this is a religious zealot? Wait until you meet the Westerosis variety, your grace."

She is just nodding, kindly.

I take a deep breath. "You can brought Westeros to his knees with your Dothrakis and your dragons alone, I don't doubt that, but if you want to rule and not just destroy, you need more than that. Half of the country still thinks that your father destroyed King's Landing with the Great Burning. Trust me or not, but coming to Westeros as the champion of a fire God will not be easy. Your grace". 

A small grin is forming on the corner of the queen's mouth. "Even so, why your House? The mother of your niece don't have the best reputation".

"I didn't think that fucking a brother would be off-putting for a Targaryen" I said. I know I play a dangerous game, but I feel that a direct approach of the woman is the best course of action.

Behind her stern look I can see some sort of amusement. "Tell me my Lord, did you have been enjoying your sister yourself?" she quip.

I laugh at that "I'm affraid not, your grace. My sister has a type, the handsome heroic type. Quite boring if you ask me."

"Ah yes, the bastard" I had to make a face because she quickly add "don't get me wrong my lord, I don't have any prejudicial views against bastards, not at all, but on the subject of religion don't the Seven saw them as wicked?"

You are right, however you son is not marrying Jon Snow but his daughter, his true born daughter, a Lannister. Blood is important your grace. My niece has the blood of the First Men through his father, she has the oldest bloodline in Westeros. Through my niece, you have the North, the Riverlands and maybe even the Vale. And of-course you have the Westerlands. Four Kingdoms out of Seven, you will not find a better match!"

"Your words make sense my Lord. Still I had hope for my son to marry for love." Something is passing on the queen face. She is looking at Talisa with a lot of fondness. Interesting.

"I wouldn't have take you for a romantic, your grace." I said while raising my cup.

"I know the names I get in Westeros, the horses whore..."

"Not in the Westerlands, I assure you..." her look is silencing me. 

"I thought that I love my Khal in the past, but I know now that I was never in love with him. But I love my son, Lord Tyrion, more than anything in fact and I'm perfectly aware that many in Westeros will saw him has a foreign bastard. You should weight carrefully your desire to join our Houses, because if your people are speaking ill of my son, even as a simple joke... The consequences would be dramatic. Am I clear?"

"Like crystal!" I answer firmly.

"Good. Now tell me, even here on the other side of the world, we have heard stories about Jon Snow. Impossible stories, of a man destroying by himself an entire fleet, riding a giant white wolf, controling thousands of Ravens. I have to say, if he should become my kin, I would like to know if there is any thruth in all of this". The queen has an eager look on her face. Something tells me, its not the first time that she is showing an interest for Jon. Curiously Talisa don't look very pleased. Interesting.

"Well, your grace, for once I can tell you that everything you might have heard about Jon is... very close to the truth. As boring heroes goes, he is not the worst".

"He sounds like quite a man!" the queen said with a dreamy smile. Talisa's face is more sour than ever. Yes, this is really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, the Talisa/Dany thing is going to be very minor. Not even sure it goes beyond this chapter. I just needed a lover for Dany (until the Jonerys starts) and I thought that it was a hot pairing. My Dany has standards, so she didn't fuck Daario and I couldn't really find a male character outside Jon I could stomach to write with Dany (maybe Robb, if really I had no other choices, but anyway he was not an option for obvious reasons) so Talisa it is.


	8. Homecoming (part one)

**Arya Stark**

The North didn't change much, as odd as it sounds. She was expecting the place to be completely different after spending so much time away from it. Still, even if the place didn't change that much, she feels a pang of nostalgy thinking about her childhood, her games in the wolfhood with her brothers and Nymeria, the time she spent on Bear Island a couple of moons after Jon left for the Rock. 

So many memories. The North as always been a part of her, a huge piece of her identity and leaving all this behind was not easy. She has no regrets, she chose to make her life at the Rock. True, she has been missing her brothers and even Sansa, form time to time . And she has been missing her father and her mother, of-course. The thought of Lady Catelyn Stark sending a wave of anxiety throughout her body.

The words her mother used in her last letter are still hurtfull. She told her that she was a disgrace, for the North, for House Stark and for House Tully. She told her that she was no longer her daughter anymore. Again, she has no regrets, her life is perfect, especially since last year. She was never meant to be a lady. The proper wife of a Northern Lord. Yet, she never could have imagined this : to be her brother's lover. To live under his roof, to share the bed of his wife almost every night.

Cersei Lannister... for so long the only thing she felt for that woman was hatred. She was the woman who took Jon away from her. Now as ironic as it sounds, she is in love with that woman.

For Westeros, Arya of House Stark is a knight, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms, sworn shield to lady Cersei of House Lannister. Needless to say that lady Catelyn wasn't please with the news of her knighthood. Neihter was her father, Ned Stark, he wasn't really angry though. Its just that the North doesn't care about such things as knighthood. But what really caused the rejection of her mother was the birth of her daughter, of her precious Lyanna! 

The absence of Lyanna at her side is like a physical pain, she knows that Lya is probably a little bit too young for such trip and that to bring her under her parents's roof wouldn't be wise. And she knows that Lya is perfectly cared for at the Rock. Cersei loves Lya as her own after all. Same way she loves Loren and Joanna.

Speaking of Loren, her nephew is riding ahead of her. jon at his side. From afar, they are maybe not looking like father and son so much. After all, Jon is dark haired and Loren has those silver hair, people are talking so much about. Yet, up close, Loren looks like a mini-Jon. Especially when he is brooding and Loren has been brooding a lot since their departure from the Rock. Her nephew is excited to finally be here, in the North, his father's lands and roots, excited at the prospect of discovering Winterfell. Both her and Jon have talk about it over the years, but tales are not the same thing. Not to mention the fact that Loren will meet his grandfather for the first time. Thing is, Loren had to leave Aslan, his lion, at the Rock and despite Ghost and Nymeria's presence, he's missing him. So the boy broods.

She have to say, Jon looks particulary handsome, she has to bite her lips at the sight of his broad shoulders and of his black curls moving against the Northern wind. She tries to compose herself, she just can't look at her brother this way. She can't think about her brother in a lustful way, not here...

Yet, she has not been intimate with Jon since the night before their departure. He took good care of her and Cersei, she bites her lips again at the memory of Jon pushing inside her from behind, while she was on top of Cersei, sucking and bitting at her lioness's teats.

She is spurring her mare, joining Jon and Loren at the head of the Lannister's caravan. Aye, Jon is definitely a marvelous sight in his armor. The armor has golden heavy plate with large circular rondels who are golden sunburst enameled red-and-gold. A skirt of lobstered metal is covering Jon from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat. His tower shield made of massive golden wood and steel, bearing the lion of the Lannister. Strapped at his side, there's as always, Brighroar.

Honestly, she thought it was a bit of an overkill on her brother's part to wear his battle armor... But she understands that he wants to look the part of the mighty warrior the tales are talking about. And if it was strange at first to see Jon in Lannister's colors, truth is, Jon can wear anything and he would still be the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms. Even if she prefers when he's not wearing anything, actually.

"Little sister" says Jon with playfullness, when she is reaching them. "Big brother" she answers with the same tone.

She can hear a half-sigh/half-growl coming from Loren. "what's wrong Lo ?'" she asks.

"Nothing aunt Arya, you and papa are just terrible at hidding what's between you two" he says, rolling his eyes.

"Loren !" Jon's voice is hard.

"What ? I know very well we're not supposed to talk about this". He is looking behind him, there's a respectable distance between them and the rest of the caravan. "Baby Lya is my sister and I'm grateful about that, but I'm old enough to know that whatever is appening between you, mother and aunt Arya is sinful. So please, papa, aunt Arya, don't talk at each other that way, don't _LOOK_ at each other that way. Not when we are at grandfather's home".

Jon is looking at his son with incredulity "did you hear that ? _I'm old enough._ When in the Seven Hells that happened ?" he says to her.

She is laughing.

***

Their family is here, waiting for them in the Winterfell's courtyard. She can't believe how much grown up baby Rickon is looking, but its her father's smile that catch her eyes. Her heart bursting at the sight. At least until her eyes are falling on her mother's face. She is wearing an hugly scowl on her face and most of all, its the way she is looking at Loren that she finds difficult to stomach. There is so much hate in those blue eyes.

Loren is a bit clumsy dismounting his horse which she knows it is only because of his nerves. "Lord Stark its a pleasur..." he tries, his voice way too soft. He then look behind him, towards Jon, who is just smiling and nodding at his son. Loren then closes his eyes, and after a deep breath, talks again this time with a much more steady voice. "Lord Stark, its a pleasure to be here, In the name of House Lannister, as the Heir of Casterly Rock, the Westerlands offers his friendship to the North once more".

First looking at Loren, she can sees her father's eyes widening, its seems like he just saw a ghost. What did he saw in Loren's features ? She can't help but ask herself... Jon's mother, perhaps ? Given the look on her face, its clear her mother is asking herself the same thing.

Only lasting a moment before her father is smiling again. "The North, as always, is happy to accept the Westerlands friendship, my Lord." Her father seems proud

"Or should I call you _the White Lion_ ? We have heard stories" her father asks clearly amused. 

"Loren would be fine my Lord" Loren answers, still a bit shy.

"Only if you call me grandfather and not _"my Lord"_ , do we have a deal ?" Loren nods at that. Ned Stark then ungluf her nephew, his grandson in a big crashing hug.

Loren then is introduced to the rest of the family and she can't help but smile when Loren is blushing furiously in front of Sansa.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Jon is also trying very hard not to grin when Loren is gently kissing Sansa's hand, her own grin turning into a wince when she looks towards her mother and the fact that the hugly scowl on her face is deeper than ever.

Sansa had it rough these last few years. Married to their cousin, Robert Arryn, the heir of the Vale, a good match for Sansa and a way for House Stark to reinforce the bond with House Arryn. Their father so close to the former Hand of KIng Robert. But after a couple of years, a heir resulting of the union between Sansa and Robert Arryn was still missing... The reason is that their cousin was sicky and unable to consummated the mariage. A fact that their aunt, Lysa Arryn, kept secret from everyone, including her own husband. 

The truth uncovered a few moons back, with Lord Arryn ordering the Maester of the Eyrie to take a closer look at her sister. Sansa was still a maid, forced to keep the truth about her mariage secret by their aunt. Since then, the situation in the Vale is more than instable. The mariage between Robert and Sansa annuled and Sansa's back at Winterfell. 

Its strange to think that her older sister is still a maid while herself is already a mother...

Following his son, Jon is facing Ned Stark for the first time in years. The warden smiles but something is passing through his eyes at the sight of the Lannister's armor, it last only a few seconds before Ned Stark takes his son in a hug. "You left as a boy, but its a man who returns!" 

"Its good to be back, Lord Stark" Jon says passing his hand through his black curls. Arya knows Jon well enough to know that its a sign of nervosity. 

Dismounting her mare she makes her way to her family, only for her to see Lady Stark leaving in a hurry barely whispering something to her guests, not even sparring a glance towards her. She knew what to expect, but still it hurts. But with her father proudly smilling at her, she tries to focus on that. "I'm sorry, Arya" her father looks behind him, towards the retreating Lady Stark "your mother, she will come around" he then opens his arms. She feels like a little girl when she takes refuge in them. Gods, part of her wants to melt in those arms.

"Maybe we could go to the Crypt before anything else ? It would be good for Loren to paid his respects to his ancestors". Jon's voice sounds displease. Next to him, Loren just nods.

"Aye, time for the Kings of Winter of old to meet the White Lion" Ned Stark's voice is very serious.

***

Like the rest of Winterfell the Great Hall didn't changed much. After the Crypt, after paying her respect to her aunt, her daughter's namesake she spent time with her brothers and Sansa watching both Ghost and Nymeria reuniting with their siblings. The pack together once more, or maybe she should say the Northern pack ? Because now, there's another pack at the Rock, a unique one made of wolves and lions. Catching up with her brothers was great, Bran still loves climbing, now at the great despear of their mother, he wants to climb the Wall, Robb told her. Rickon is a wild one, wolfblood strong in him. Bran may be named after their late uncle, but Rickon is Brandon Stark reborn. She didn't really have anything to say to Sansa, but her sister was welcoming and her experience at the Vale seems to have made her humble, seems to have put some hard truths in her head. 

They have been asking about Lyanna of course, especially Robb. They wanted to know everything about her and she was so happy to talk about her little wolf with her siblings. She told them everything, how full of life she is, with a real temper. She left out that she is already a brooding sort of baby, seems like only Joanna has been spared from that. Luckly they didn't asked anything about the father. Robb gave her some obvious questioning glances but that's it.

Its good to see Loren sitting next to Ned Stark at the main table of the Great Hall, Sansa is there, next to Loren too, and she finds very amusing how Loren is obviously falling under her sister 's charms. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad match ?" Jon's voice is coming from behind her, he sips on a cup of Northern ale. She raises a bow at that "In a few years of course, I mean the heir of the Rock and the daughter of Winterfell, make sense right ?" 

"I suppose" she says, unsure "one thing is sure, Loren is his father's son". Jon looks at her questionably "he likes older women" she quips. 

"And relatives" Jon says softly whispering to her ear in a lustful way. With her elbow she is punching her brother "not here, stupid, are you mad ?" 

"No not at all, I just miss you little sister" he says in a wince, massaging his side. 

"Well, I miss you too, but its not the time" she tries to sound as resolute as she can. 

"Look at him" Jon says nodding towards Loren. Her nephew is not very discreet, glancing at Sansa, always blushing when she talks to him. 

"My Lord, we have heard that you have a beautiful voice, we would love to hear you sing, can you ?" an eager Sansa asks to Loren. 

"With pleasure my Lady" Loren respond after clearing his throat. 

Loren is moving to the center of the Hall, sitting on a chair, then a Lannister's servant is giving him his harp. A gift from Cersei, Loren taking an immediate liking to the instrument. She has to admit that her nephew is a natural. She can see her father shifting uncomfortably on his chair at the sight of Loren with his harp. 

"I called this song, _Confessions of a Rascal_ " The Great Hall laughs at that. 

_"I like walking uncombed  
with my head on my shoulders like a lamp;  
thus I enjoy brightening up  
your feartherless Autuum._

_I like the thick hail of stones of insult  
pouring down my face,  
I grasp myself just to feel alive  
in the shell of my head of hair._

_And back to my mind comes that pond  
that has been swamped by reeds and moss  
and my parents who don't know that they have  
a son who composes verses;_

_but they love me as much as the field,  
the skin and the seasonal rain  
it will be uncommon for those who offend me  
to avert the pitchforks tips._

_Poor farmer parents,  
surely you have aged and you still fear  
the Lords of the heaven and the marshes.  
Parents who will never understand_

_that today your little son has become  
the first among the poets of the Kingdoms,  
and now he walks in varnished shoes  
and with a top hat on his head._

_But inside him still survives the frenzy  
of an old countryside scamp  
and at every butcher's shop sign  
the cow bows as his companion_

_I haven't changed:  
my heart and my thoughts are the same,  
on the magnificent carpet of the verses  
I want to tell you something that moves you._

_Good night to the moon sickle,  
so quiet while the air duskens;  
from my window I want to shout  
at the circle of the moon._

_The night is so clear,  
maybe here even dying does not hurt,  
what does it matter if my spirit is wicked  
and a lantern hangs from my back ?_

_From my head, like ripe grapes,  
drips the crazy wine of the manes;  
I want to be a suit of yellow sails,  
swollen towards a land with no name."_

The whole Great Hall is quiet at first, people looking at Loren in awe. Her father looks like he just saw a ghost again and he's white as one. Sansa is in tears, but her sister is the first to claps her hands, followed by the whole Great Hall.

Loren is blushing furiously especially when Sansa is kissing his cheek, she thinks that Loren might faint. "That boy" says Jon proudly "I really don't know where this voice comes from, both me and Cersei are singing like a strangled cat. With such a voice and such a charm, I guess I should be grateful that he has a crush on Sansa and not his other aunt" he says with a chuckle. 

Arya makes a face at that, like she has just swallowed something sour. "That's a very disturbing thought, Jon!"

The hall is asking Loren for another song, Sansa almost jumping from excitement, she smirks when she sees her lady mother pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Perfect time to discreetly elope, little sister" Jon's voice is seductive. "My old room is still available, father kept her in a perfect condition. Its far from the rest of the family and Ghost can guard the door". 

They really shouldn't but she really needs Jon and the danger, well the danger is so exciting, she is already dripping to be honest. "Alright Jon, but I don't want a soft and slow lovemaking, what I need right now is a good fuck!"

" _A good fuck_ it is, little sister!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's armor has been designed by Kellersab, so many thanks to him.
> 
> The song, I didn't wrote the song, the lyrics belongs to the italian singer, Angelo Branduardi.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Cersei in canon. But I don't know I had that story in my mind for some reasons.  
> (I blame Longclaw_1_6 and his wonderful story "My father's Son" who's featured a beautiful Ned/Cersei pairing. Its the reason why I gifted this work for him, lol).
> 
> So Cersei and Jaime have been discovered before the Rebellion. She was hoping to became Queen and everything like in canon, but obviously things have turned differently. Because of the scandal and everything, Jaime has not become a Kingsguard and Tywin didn't involved himself in the war. He never sacked Kingslanding, after the battle of the Trident, Robert's forces have besiege the city walls and Aerys destroy King's Landing with Wildfire (no Jaime to saved the city/kill Aerys).
> 
> I have made-up the all "Jon and Cersei children will take the Lannister name because he is a bastard".
> 
> As to why, Ned is okay with all that. Well, here the Lannister didn't killed Aegon and Rhaenys and becoming a Lannister by marriage is a protection. Jon wanted to go to the Night's Watch like in canon, a highborn wife (tainted but a highborn wife never the less) children and a life at the Rock, its a better prospect than the Wall. Not to mention the fact that Tyrion and Jon are friends.
> 
> This short story only focus on Cersei (I'm not an enough good writer to be able to jump from differents POV I'm affraid) but you could assumed that Jon is Jon. He was reluctant at first but when the match was decided by Tyrion and Ned, he did his duty.
> 
> Also, I know the title is completely on the nose and english is not my first language, so deeply sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
